


We can make it || Prompt #9

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Morning, Snuggling, prompt, sleeping togheter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a):<br/>skoro otwarłaś sprzynkę na prompt to czy mogę Ci niecnie podrzucić w tej roli mój sen? ^^ Larry. Po wspólnie spędzonej nocy chłopcy leżą przytuleni i nagle Louis zaczyna płakać. H nie wie co się dzieje i próbuje go uspokoić, ale bezskutecznie. W końcu L przyznaje że kilka lat wcześniej zabił swoją matkę (tak naprawdę to jej nie zabił, bo ona zginęła w wypadku, ale on się obwinia) i uważa, że jest okropny i nic nie warty. Harry go pociesza. Dużo fluffu i przytulania <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can make it || Prompt #9

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ MOŻECIE WYSYŁAĆ MI PROPOZYCJE PROMPTÓW!!! SKRZYNKA OTWARTA! STARAM SIĘ REALIZOWAĆ KAŻDY POMYSŁ!!! ❤

Słońce delikatnie wpadało do pokoju, muskając ich skórę. Żaluzje rozpraszały światło. Za oknem słychać było ludzi śpieszących się do pracy, szkoły czy na ważne spotkania. Słychać było kogoś, kto rozlał kawę, czy nadepnął na gumę do żucia.

Tymczasem Louis obudził się obok najpiękniejszego mężczyzny jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. Harry i on poznali się trzy miesiące temu. Ten związek był jak z bajki, jakby prawdziwe przeznaczenie sprawiło, że pewnego chłodnego dnia, spotkali się w sklepie z owocami. Od tej pory byli nierozłączni, można powiedzieć, że była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Louis kochał tego niezdarnego chłopaka z burzą loków na głowie i z zielonymi oczyma. Nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć. Mógłby podziwiać Harry’ego całe noce i dnie. Kochał go.

Dlatego tak źle czuł się z tym, że przez cały ten czas go okłamuje, a ściślej mówiąc, nie mówi całej prawdy. Na myśl, że jedno wyznanie, może mu to wszystko zabrać, a Harry go zostawi, łamało mu się serce. Leżąc na klatce piersiowej ukochanego, który oddychał cicho, czuł się tak bezpiecznie. Nie może tego stracić, nie dałby sobie z tym rady.

-Louis? –Odezwał się zachrypnięty głos.

-Och, umm, dzień dobry Harry. –Szatyn ocknął się, próbował zetrzeć łzy z policzków i uśmiechnąć się do chłopaka.

-Lou coś się stało? –Brunet uniósł się na łokciach.

-Nie, nie, Harry, nic się nie stało, po prostu dzień dobry. –Odpowiadał wymijająco.

-Czy ty płakałeś?

-Co?! Nie! –Szatyn nie miał ochoty na tą rozmowę i na tłumaczenie się, zaczął wstawać z łóżka.

-Louis, spójrz na mnie. Nie rób ze mnie głupka. –Harry powstrzymał go swoją silną ręką, a szatyn opadł ponownie na łóżko.

-Więc? –Ponaglał go młodszy.

-Harry-

-Po prostu powiedz, myślałem, że mi ufasz. –Powiedział smutno.

-Ufam! Ufam ci Harry, boże ufam ci jak nikomu innemu! –Bronił się.

-To powiedz mi dlaczego płakałeś.

-Harry, j-ja, nie-ja nie potrafię. –Wzruszył słabo ramionami.

-Skarbie-

-Harry ja nie dam sobie bez ciebie rady, przepraszam. –Mówił drżącym głosem.

-Co? Louis o czym ty mówisz? Przecież nigdzie się nie wybieram. –Brunet zupełnie nie wiedział o co chodzi.

-Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć.

-Na to czekam.

-H-harry, m-moja- -Louis zaciął się, nie dawał rady, zaczął płakać rzewnymi łzami. Brunet przyciągnął go do siebie i zaczął kołysać lekko w swoich silnych ramionach.

-Spokojnie Lou. –Szeptał w jego włosy. Po kilku minutach szatyn uspokoił się. Stwierdził, że tak, czy tak, musi mu to powiedzieć, im szybciej to zrobi, tym szybciej pozbiera się po ich nadchodzącym rozstaniu.

-Harry, mówiłem ci o mojej mamie.

-Och słońce, wiesz przecież, że na pewno jest w lepszym miejscu.

-Nie Harry, to nie chodzi o to. –Westchnął, a brunet uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia.

-Czyli?

-To ja ją zabiłem. –Stało się. Powiedział to. Zacisnął powieki, czekając na reakcję swojego chłopaka.

-Louis-

-Nie żartuję Harry, zabiłem własną matkę.

-Co ty wygadujesz Louis?!

-Pokłóciliśmy się zanim wyjechała, wiedziałem, że kiedy jest zła, nie powinna prowadzić, a zamiast ją powstrzymać, pozwoliłem jej wsiąść za kierownicę. –Wyszlochał.

-Louis skarbie, Lou, posłuchaj mnie. –Harry zagarnął go bliżej siebie, objął go pewnie, patrząc mu w oczy.

-Harry.

-Louis nie zabiłeś swojej matki do cholery! Nie możesz się za to obwiniać, to nie twoja wina, po prostu to się stało, to się zdarza. Skarbie jestem tu po to, żeby ci w tym pomóc, tak?

-Nie zostawisz mnie? –Zapytał szatyn, łamiącym się głosem.

-Jak mógłbym zostawić tak wspaniałą osobę? Lou nie zrobiłeś nic złego, jasne? Nie możesz brać winy na siebie, wiesz przecież, że nie ma ci tego za złe. Pewnie patrzy na ciebie teraz z góry, jest jej tam lepiej. –Pocieszał go młodszy.

-Bałem się, że zostanę sam, wtedy kiedy dowiedziałem się, że ona nie żyje, a potem, potem spotkałem ciebie.

-Louis nie mam zamiaru cię zostawić, tak bardzo cię kocham, jesteś cudowny, wspaniały. Nigdy bym o tobie źle nie pomyślał, dla mnie jesteś najlepszy.

-Cz-czy ty?

-Tak Louis, kocham cię, kocham cię i nawet jeśli nie czujesz tego samego, to wiedz, że jestem tu dla ciebie.

-Nie! Harry! Nie, to znaczy tak! Kocham cię, kocham się tak bardzo. –Szatyn rzucił się mu na szyję. Złączył słodko ich wargi, w namiętnym, pełnym uczuć pocałunku.


End file.
